


Florist Shop

by Stumblings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumblings/pseuds/Stumblings
Summary: An very, very, very belated oc kiss week story.





	Florist Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecauseDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/gifts).



The sun was shining high in the pristine skies, warm beams of light bounced happily off the varying shades of red cobble stone. The small town of Ria was one of the oldest settlements in the area, it’s age was apparent in the large overgrown trees, faded signs, and the ivy delicately woven on the antique bricks. Set on the corner of the street was an quint building faded by exposure, brimming with soft spring flowers. 

The florist shop was continuously lined with vibrant colored flowers including african daisy, roses of various colors, and delicate arrangements varying in local and excotic flora. 

Inside, tall white and pink jasmine wrapped around seasoned support pillars filling the air with their light aroma. Cluttered on the shop’s shelves were a variety of tiny pots filled with mysterious underdeveloped plants. 

Towards the left side of the store an ancient grandfather clock was nestled in a corner, covered with a fresh layer of dust and a collection of herbs. a select collection of nightshade, rosemary, and thyme tangled with the working of clock, which was long past it’s use. 

The proprietor was shifting a sizable ceramic pot filled with wine stained roses. He kept glancing at the old clock with a certain impatience, readjusting the pot’s placement. His long dark hair was plaited adorned with flowers and falling from behind his elongated ear. 

Finally, happy with the pot’s new location, he dropped it next to the store's largest window. 

It was almost three. Smiling, he rushed over the to the mirror haphazardly hanging from the cork board display behind his register. He fidgeted, quickly readjusting his bangs, repinning the salmon hibiscus in his hair. 

His golden colored eyes glanced his appearance for any slight imperfections. He adeptly smudged away any smeared liner with his thumb. Nervously, he tucked a tuft of raven hair behind his tapered ears, disturbing his large golden earrings. Everything seemed to be in place. 

The rumbling of a motorcycle caught his attention, he whipped around quickly to face the door. His back straighten, foot tapped nervously behind the corner as the engine was silenced. His ears tingled, cheeks flushed, and his stomach fluttered. 

The last few weeks, a new dashing customer would frequent his shop. Coming in to pick up freshly cut flowers every few days. Their conversation had been short and flirtatious leaving him pining for more. Soli felt a certain fatal attraction to the man. It was foolish and devastating. 

The stranger was intelligent, engaging and kept Soli’s full attention with his roguish dimples and brilliant smile. However no customer would buy as many flowers as he, without having some passionate romance. 

When the door chime rang, he quickly straightened his long dark tunic and flashed a smile. 

“Ah, Mr. Lavellan to what do I owe the pleasure?” Indulging himself with flirtations, exaggerating his rolled r’s and husky s’s.

“Laughlin, you can call me Laughlin” the man flashed a beguiling smile “No need to be formal.” He removed his sunglasses, quirking a thick dark eyebrow, hazel eyes flashing playfully. 

He was slightly taller than Soli, he wore a long sleeve tan shirt that complimented his warm umber skin. Laughlin had paired it with a handsome chestnut leather jacket and dark denim jeans that hugged his tapered waist. He set his helmet on the corner and leaned slightly on the cash register. 

Soli’s felt his ear flushed under the attention. “ You came in the day before yesterday, in need of some more flowers?” He tilted his head to the side, redirecting his attention to his “open” sign. “I guarantee freshness for at least two-weeks.” He turn his attention back to the elf in front of him. 

“Ah, yea but you know, fresh flowers are--smell better.” Laughlin scratched the back of head laughing. “So, what do you suggest?” He dropped his hand from the back of his head and flashed another one of his perfect smiles at the owner. 

A smile crept on Soli face, the air grew thick with a tenderness that couldn’t help but make him breathe slower, deeper, happier. He rounded the counter, invading the other man’s personal space. “Depends on the situation?” He purred under his dark eyelashes. Suddenly, Soli caught himself flirting and pulled himself back, shame on you, he has someone. 

Laughlin smile slightly wavered at the owner’s hasty retreat. The other man always shied away at the critical moment. It truly perplexed Laughlin. 

“What would you prefer in romantic situations ?” Laughlin probed the smaller elf for information, perhaps he could finally figure out owner’s relationship status. 

Soli raised a fine eyebrow “ Tulips… I would suggest-- Tulips.” He had a hard time maintaining his professionalism around the handsome man. “ They come in a variety of beautiful colors and look lovely wrapped with a ribbon.” He shied away from the other elf, retreating behind the register, creating distance. 

“I’ll take a dozen tulips” Laughlin sighed heavily, hiding his disappointment behind a smile. 

He watched quietly as the other the elf picked yellow and red tulips wrapping them in a red satin ribbon. Laughlin handed Soli his credit card brushing his thumb across the back of other’s hand. Tucking the tulips under his arm, Laughlin made his goodbyes before leaving the store. 

“I look forward to see you again.” Soli’s cheeks redden. He sighed with a certain yearning as Laughlin passed through the front door. Chocolate, creators I need chocolate. He pondered the recipient of the flowers. He felt a sharp twinge in his stomach. Why am I jealous of his lover? 

Laughlin pulled into the small parking lot, front his apartment, snatched up the flowers and climb the metal stairs. He unlocked the door, pushing it open with his hip, inhaling the soft fragrance permeating the room. His picturesque apartment was littered with fresh cut flowers, some in vases, abandoned on corners, others stuck forgotten coffee cups. 

He sighed placing the bright colored tulips on his mahogany coffee table. He shrugged his leather jacket off, kicking his shoes aside enjoying the plush carpet under his feet. He stared momentarily at his latest purchase. Maybe next time?

**Author's Note:**

> Florist Shop was a suppose to be an OC kiss week story, involving becausedragonage lovely Laughlin Lavellan. However, due to my sheer laziness I never completed it... but now I'm on a personal mission to complete dusty old wips in google drives.


End file.
